Derailed
by DySolo
Summary: The Elle/Reid Sex Scene in Chapter Seven of Breaking the Cycle.


Okay. This is how the sex scene with Elle and Reid would have gone if I was willing to make Breaking the Cycle into a M-rated story, but it's going to stay a T, so for all my smut-wanting fans. Here you go. Please read Chapter 7 of my story, Breaking the Cycle (and all of it, you know, because that'd be even better!) before you read this story! If it's in Italics, It's supposed to be in Spanish or is actual Spanish. grande = big. grueso = thick. Esta bien = It's okay. I think the rest should be explained within the story. I don't speak Spanish. Lo siento if it's wrong. I think that means, "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>He kisses her hard on the mouth. He couldn't help but not. She had told him that she would do anything he ask. In Spanish, nonetheless. He feels her hands on his chest, moving downward. She was actually kissing him like this, touching him like this. She wanted him in this moment and not just to hang out or talk or watch a movie. She wanted him. Just him. In bed. Naked with her hands undoing his belt. He pulls back to see her fingers pulling the belt through the buckle. She was going to undo the buckle, undo his pants and…<p>

"I… stop." He says, surprised by his own voice. It's thick, lower, husky even.

She groans, but her hands still. He sees her raise her eyes to him, but can't tear his eyes from her hands, so close to touching him. He needed to get a grip on himself. He wasn't a virgin and he couldn't act like that. Elle wouldn't want to be with someone like that. She was confident and sexy and eluded of experience - but not in a bad way. He wasn't saying she was promiscuous or anything. He breathes out, licking his lips nervously before he raises his eyes to her.

"Just…. could we…. Just a little slower." He sees her raise an eyebrow in question and he clears his throat. He feels his face go hot as he explains himself. "It's uh… It's been a while and -"

Her chuckle cuts him off and he begins to frown before she leans into kiss him.

"Papi, we can go as slow as you like." She says, lustful before leaning in. She grabs his bottom lip in between her teeth and tugs. He grunts. She's not angry with him for needing to slow down. As soon as she lets go of his bottom lip, he kisses her hard again. Her hands move to his hips and stay there, letting him control the speed. He's grateful, taking the opportunity to calm himself as his lips move from hers. He kisses up her jaw to her neck. She makes a noise of appreciation.

"_Feels good, lover. Don't stop_." She murmurs in Spanish and he sucks on the skin. She chuckles, her hand moving up his back. "I didn't know you were an acousticophiliac, Dr. Reid."

"I'm not." He mutters as his mouth moves against her neck, tasting her skin, studying what gets a reaction.

"Oh yeah?" She purrs. "_So you're telling me that I have no effect over you when I speak Spanish?_"

He groans at her words. They do have an effect. He can't help it. He understands the language and understands the words she says. That's what's having the effect, not the way she says them. That's all.

"_Tell me that it's not making you hard right now, that hearing my words isn't driving you crazy_."

"Stop it." He mutters, his hands moving to the hem of her shirt.

"_Make me, lover_." She challenges and he kisses her hard, the only way he knows to actually make her stop as his hands tug up the shirt. She pulls back to help him get rid of it and when it's off, his lips move back to her neck, kissing down to her shoulder.

She chuckles, her hands moving to her hair. "I'm going to have so much fun with this. Maybe I'll just start reading my files out loud in Spanish."

He looks up from her shoulder. "You wouldn't."

"Oh papi, you don't know me very well."

He nips at her skin as his lips move from her shoulder to her collar bone. She pushes up against his mouth as he runs his tongue along the bone.

"It wouldn't matter." He mumbles. "Homicidal events would still be homicidal events, no matter the language. There's no way that I would find that arousing."

She cocks an eyebrow before tugging his face up towards her. She nips at his neck, before breathing near his ear. "_Victim was found on her living room floor, multiple stab wounds located in-_"

She pauses when his hips push into hers, regardless of the words. She nips at his ear. "It's okay, Papi. It's kinda sexy knowing I could probably make you come with just my words."

He flushes, knowing she's most likely right. She kisses him again, nipping at his bottom lip again. She must like that a lot, he realizes. He pulls away from her, letting his bottom lip tug slightly. She smirks, letting it go as he moves back to her chest. He kisses down to where her bra covers, nibbling on the skin as his hand moves behind her back, up to the clasp. He fumbles with it and curses himself at showing his inexperience. It's an easy clasp, he knows it. His hands are shaking though from the woman standing half-naked in front of talking about how easy she could get him to climax.

"Here, let me help." She murmurs and undoes the bra easily. His eyes rise to hers briefly, looking for signs that she wants to stop. If he couldn't even get her bra undone how was he going to satisfy her. She winks at him, though. His eyes fall back down to her breasts, sliding the straps over her shoulders and pulling the article of clothing off. He just looks at her for a moment before he realizes that's probably creepy. His hand moves up her side before it reaches his destination, his thumb moving over a nipple. He hears her breath hitch and he looks up at her to see her watching him. He does it again and she presses up against his hand, just slightly. He moves closer before mouthing at the other. If his fingers caused a reaction, than his mouth should surely cause on too. He swirls his tongue around the hardened nipple and she moans.

"_Just like that. So good_." She murmurs, encouraging him. It helps. Her words always help. He flicks his tongue against it again before sucking and she moans again, her hand moving to his hair, tangling in it.

"Fuck, Spencer. I knew that tongue had to be good for something other than statistics."

He ignores her comment, continuing to tease her nipples with his mouth and hands. He switches, it not seeming fair to get one more attention than the other. This time, he very gently bites, knowing that she likes to bite at him and wondering she enjoys the same. Her fingers tighten in his hair, tugging him close as she murmurs naughty things in Spanish, quicker than he can translate. At least it sounds very naughty. She tugs him up after a few moments and kisses him hard on his mouth.

"Didn't think you were a breast man, Spence." She murmurs against his lips as his hands still continue to tease at her chest.

"Why is that?"

She kisses over his jaw to his neck, nibbling on the skin. "I've caught you staring at my ass way more than my tits."

He flushes at her words. "I-…don't stare at your…ah, ass.." It sounds like a lie even to himself so he knows she doesn't believe him. She chuckles.

"It's okay, Spencer." She says, as her hands move to unbutton his shirt. She gets most of them undone before she looks back up at him. "I like it." She finishes with the buttons before she grabs his hands. She grabs his hands and places him where she wants them, against the back of her jeans.

"Now you get to touch." She murmurs against his neck as she kisses over his shoulder. His hands sit still for a moment before he squeezes. He feels her smirk against his skin and presses up against him more, flesh against flesh. It's nice. He wants more. His hands move away from her bottom and she pouts a little until he moves them under the jean material. His eyes widen a little.

"You're…uh… you're not wearing any underwear."

She chuckles and kisses him. "They just get in the way, don't you think?"

He licks his lips and he looks down at her. It's one less thing she has on. One less thing he has to take off to see all of her. He steps closer to her at the realization, kissing her hard on the mouth. She pulls back and pushes the shirt of his shoulders. As soon as it's off, he steps back into her, mouth attacking her neck.

"Bedroom?" He murmurs against her pulse point and she pulls back. She smirks as her hands move to his belt, tugging him towards the room. He kisses her again as his hands move over her back and hips. They pause at the button on her pants, looking up at her.

"Are you sure?"

She nods. "_Take them off and take me to bed_." She says.

He nods, slowly, his hands unbuttoning the pants before his eyes fall back down to the zipper. He unzips them before tugging them slightly over her hips. Her fingers move back to his hair, scratching at the back of his scalp. He kneels and tugs them down her thighs and then over her knees. She kicks them off the rest of the way and he stares at her, naked in front of him. His fingers brush up his calf before he kisses the skin. He hears her hum in appreciation and looks up to see her watching him again. He continues to kiss up the muscle, his fingertips brushing to her knee. When he gets to her thigh, she breathes out, audibly.

"_Lover, if you continue kissing, you better not stop or I'll make you finish_." She growls and he barely understands the words she says until he repeats him in his head a couple of times.

"You'll make me?" He asks and her fingers tangle in his hair. His eyes move up her thigh before he licks his lips nervously. "I've… I've never done this before."

He looks up at her to see her smirk. "Oh, that's okay. I'll teach you."

He watches as she sits on the edge of the bed, before spreading her legs wide open. His eyes fall to in between her legs. He knows she's still watching him and tries to tear his eyes away.

"C'mere." Her voice is throaty, lusty and his listens, automatically, almost crawling over to kneel in between her legs. He looks up at her, her eyes darker than normal, lip in between her teeth as she watches him. She licks her lips, slow before she points to her inner thigh. "Kiss here."

He can follow instructions. He's very good with instructions and he listens to hers without question. His hand moves back to her knee as he brushes his lips against her inner thigh, leaving small kisses all over. He can smell her arousal and continues to kiss towards her, hearing her mumble Spanish words he doesn't recognize. He pauses, looking back up.

"Can I… Can I kiss you there?"

"You better." She grunts and he nods before moving in between her legs again. She gasps when his lips brush against the little bud.

"Fuck, Spencer. You would automatically go there, wouldn't you?"

He looks confused before realization hits. "Oh! That's…oh." He lowers his eyes back and kisses the small bundle of nerves again, before experimenting again, flicking his tongue against it. Elle's hands shoot back to his hair and tangle in it. Spanish flows from her lips quickly and unintelligibly. He smirks to himself before running his tongue around it before taking it in mouth and sucking. Her hips buck up against his mouth and he realizes how much pleasure he's causing her. He runs his tongue down her, tasting her. She tastes much better than he thought a woman would and continues to lick, his tongue moving against her in slow, long strokes. He feels her writhe against him as he moves his mouth back against her clit and his hand undoes his pants and moves inside his briefs, kneading at his erection. She tsks at him and he raises his eyes to see her still watching him, although now through hooded lids. He flushes a little, knowing he's been caught.

"Stand up." She orders and her frowns, enjoying what he was doing just fine and knowing she was enjoying it too. He listens though, his hand slipping out of his briefs. She smirks at him, seeing the bulge in his briefs. She leans forward and tugs his pants and briefs off together. He holds his breathe as her eyes size him up. She licks her lips.

"_Tan grande_." She says and her fingers wrap around his length.

He bites back a moan as she begins to stroke him.

"_Y grueso_." She murmurs, looking back at him. He's completely still, sure if he moves, he'll end up waking up or something in a sticky hot mess. She smirks and leans in, kissing under his belly button, causing his stomach muscles to tighten immediately. Her mouth was way too close to him. He gasps as she continues to kiss down his lower abdomen.

"_Tell me you want your cock in my mouth, my love. Tell me what you want._"

He understands her Spanish perfectly, but still can't believe the words she's saying. He never imagined that he'd ever be in this situation. Still, he is and he can't waste it.

"I want that."

She smirks. "Want what?"

He frowns. "You to do that."

"Do what?" She says and he feels her breath against the underside of his dick.

"To suck me. I-I-I want your mouth…on..on me."

She smirks and his eyes squeeze shut as her tongue runs up his length.

"I'm pretty sure you're going to want to watch this, Papi." She murmurs before he feels a hot wetness surround the head of his dick. He opens his eyes to see her mouth against him. He groans, loudly as she begins to take more of him into his mouth before pulling back, slowly. It's a beautiful continuation of ….He can't even concentrate on words, watching her head bob on his cock. He knows he needs to keep his hips still, that it would be rude to push further in her mouth, but it's much harder to do than he ever imagined. As she moves to take more of him in, his hips buck against her mouth. She barely acknowledges it, matching his thrusts a few times before she pulls her mouth off him. Her tongue swirls around him and he shivers, her hand replacing her mouth as she looks up at him.

"As much fun as this is." Her tongue moves against him again. "I want you inside me." She sucks on the head on his cock again before scooting back on the bed.

"C'mere." She purrs and he follows, kneeling in between her legs. She pulls him closer and he balances his weight as he presses on top of her. She raises her hips, grinding against his erection before he pulls back alittle, nervous.

"Should I… I need a -" He looks to the nightstand.

She smirks. "You think I have something?"

His eyes widen as he looks back at her. "No! No! I just don't, there's a chance of-"

She kisses him. "I'm on the pill. _Está bien. Metémela_."

He frowns, not recognizing the word and she pushes her hips up against his cock again. "Fuck me." She translates. "_Ahora_."

This is the moment. This is the moment he can't lose his cool too quickly. He's been good up to this moment. He just… He can do this. She growls, getting impatient before her hand moves in between him, tugging at his cock. He inhales sharply as she angles her hips. She locks eyes with him.

"_Metémela, papi_."

He leans into kiss her before he pushes his hips against his, entering her slow, not wanting to hurt her. She moans, her hand moving to his ass. He begins a slow rhythm, which she fights, rolling her hips up against his in a faster pace, her leg moving around his hips.

"Fuck me, Spence. Fast." She bites at his shoulder as he listens to her instructions. Her fingers dig in his skin as they move against each other harder and faster than he expected, the act becoming more animalistic that soft. He doesn't mind, she's snug around him, muscles tightening as he pushes into her fast. He just prays he keeps it together long enough to please her. She continues to roll her hips against him, but he keeps his in harmony with hers as much as he can. Her Spanish is broken and quick and it only makes him want to move deeper inside of her. He grunts as her muscles clench around him tight.

"Elle." He mutters against her neck. He's fighting against it, but he can feel his climax closing in. He slows his hips to try and keep from losing himself, but her fingers dig into him again.

"Faster. It's okay. Just…fuck me, Spence."

He's torn. He wants to continue, but at her pace, he won't last. He keeps his hips slow, but she clenches around him again.

"Spencer, faster." She growls, rolling her hips and he grunts, but listens. Her fingers don't unclench from him though. He pushes into her harder and faster until his muscles clench. He jerks as he comes, his hips rolling up, riding his orgasm out until he pulls out. He looks up, a little ashamed, knowing she didn't finish, but she smirks at him, kissing him hard on the mouth. She lets him catch his breath before she pushes at his shoulder. He frowns and she pushes at them again.

"You still got a tongue, lover. Come on, let me come in your mouth." She purrs. He gulps at the look and tone. He knows that if was biologically possible, he'd be hard again just off the look. He starts to kiss down her stomach and her fingers scratch as his head affectionately. He buries himself in between her legs, his only objection to make her come.

* * *

><p>I know! I know! Bad place to stop, but if I didn't find somewhere to stop, this could have been another 3000 words and that's just a little obsessive.<p> 


End file.
